STAY
by sei heichou
Summary: "Katakan 'jangan pergi', maka aku akan tinggal." NashAka / Nash Gold Jr. - Seijuurou Akashi
_**STAY**_

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

 _ **Nash Gold Jr.**_

 _ **Seijuurou Akashi**_

 _ **Warning**_ **[!]:** _ **OOC, typo**_ **[s],** _ **ambiguous, fast-paced.**_

* * *

 ** _"Make me stay, and I will."_**

* * *

.

Berakhir sudah. Selesai dengan dua fakta beriringan. Satu, Vorpal Swords menang. Dua, Nash harus pulang. Dan kalau ingin disimpulkan, ia akan dilanda kesepian beserta kekacauan hati dan pikiran, serta hidup yang sepertinya—atau mungkin bisa dipastikan, berantakan. Tanpa Seijuurou, nama sialan—yang saat diucap rasanya ingin memuntahkan semua makanan, tapi sekaligus terasa seperti anggur merah yang memabukkan.

 _Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?_

Bahu lebar ditepuk pelan dengan telapak tangan.

"Tidak ingin berpamitan pada timku, Nash?"

 _Sejak pertama kali bertemu._

Mau tidak mau kepala harus menoleh. Selanjutnya mendongak, dan bisa dipastikan sendi-sendi tubuhnya akan meleleh. Tetap saja mungil, kecil, terlihat rapuh, dan terus-terusan memanggil untuk direngkuh.

"Untuk apa? Ingin mengagung-agungkan kemenangan rupanya? Lalu menghina yang kalah? Menyuruhku kembali menjilat ludah?"

Lengan kurus menyilang di depan dada. Kedua alis berwarna senada rambut merah delima hampir bertaut.

 _'Masih angkuh seperti biasanya._ _ **Sialnya**_ _, aku suka.'_

"Sayangnya kami lebih suka berpesta _okonomiyaki_ di restoran kaki lima untuk merayakan kemenangan daripada harus membuang tenaga hanya untuk menghinamu dan kawanan kebanggaanmu, Tuan Nash Gold yang terhormat."

Ingin rasanya ia membanting si pendek berambut merah. Mulutnya sudah setajam belati. Tidak hanya mengiris kulit dan daging, tapi sudah bisa menusuk sampai ke ulu hati. Sial. Lebih sial lagi karena dalam hati ada jeritan _'daripada dibanting, lebih baik ditindih hingga mendesah nyaring'._

Suara hati terkadang lebih kejam daripada ibu tiri.

"Katakan saja pada yang lainnya 'selamat' dan kutarik ucapanku."

Rambut pirang sudah tertutup handuk yang baru saja tersampir di atas kepala. Antara menutupi malu, dan menahan hawa nafsu.

Kepala Nash hampir meledak saat ruang kosong di sebelahnya terisi entitas lain. Tengkuknya panas. Dada bergemuruh hebat dan semua syaraf menegang. Sengatan listrik menjalar ke seluruh organ dan indera saat kulitnya dan milik Seijuurou bersentuhan.

"Tidak ingin menikmati Jepang dulu?"

Basa-basi. Pertanyaan tak bermutu.

 _'Tentu saja lebih menyenangkan jika menikmati tubuhmu.'_

"Lain waktu saja."

Oh, beruntungnya. Terima kasih kepada akal sehat yang masih bertahan menahan gairah.

"Kyoto cukup bagus untuk liburan. Kau bisa jalan-jalan dan berbelanja banyak hal untuk jadi buah tangan."

 _'Akan kuhabiskan seluruh hartaku untuk membelimu. Lalu kukurung di kamarku selama yang aku mau, lalu menjelajahi tiap inci lekuk tubuhmu. Apa kau mau?'_

"Tidak perlu, Seijuurou."

Rasanya Nash ingin mempercepat jadwal penerbangan sekarang, lalu pergi jauh-jauh dari sosok setan disampingnya—yang berparas menawan, yang terus mengumbar pertanyaan.

"Benarkah?"

 _'Jangan banyak bicara! Kau mau kubungkam? Dengan bibirku yang bisa kupastikan berakhir pada desahan?'_

Sial.

Pertahanan nyaris runtuh, jatuh hingga runtuh, jatuh hingga bergemuruh.

Nash berdiri, menarik handuk dari atas kepala, lalu dengan cepat melingkarkannya di leher Seijuurou yang menggoda. Menggoda untuk diberi tanda sebanyak yang ia bisa hingga tidak ada tempat tersisa. Lengan penuh tato miliknya menarik ujung handuk hingga kedua wajah hampir tak memiliki jarak. Dahi bersentuhan, hidung bertabrakan, bibir ingin juga seharusnya melakukan penyatuan. Sayangnya harus ditahan barang sebentar.

"Katakan!"

"Nash?"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Apa?"

"Katakan 'jangan pergi', maka aku akan tinggal."

Tidak ada balasan.

Biru dan merah saling memandang, mencoba masuk sampai ke dalam pikiran satu sama lain.

"Buat aku tinggal, dan akan kulakukan."

"Nash?"

"Katakan saja, Seijuurou! Katakan sekarang atau kau benar-benar beniat menyiksaku, hah?"

Kedua tangan yang lebih kecil menangkup wajah sosok yang sedang memenjarakannya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan peluh dari sana. Senyuman tak lupa disunggingkan. Sadar atau tidak, semakin membuat si pirang hampir kehabisan nafas.

Senyuman sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi barang haram jika sudah membuat orang ingin menerkam.

"Kau yakin akan tinggal jika aku memintamu?"

Bukan pertanyaan yang diinginkan, tapi pernyataan tegas berisi permintaan.

"Kau minta aku matipun bisa kuturuti, Seijuurou. Tapi sayangnya, mati belum tentu mempertemukan kita kembali."

"Kau mau tinggal di mana? Mau membelii rumah?"

Ya Tuhan.

Kalian para setan, berhenti membuat Seijuurou terus bertanya. Pergilah, menjauhlah, goda saja manusia-manusia tak berguna di luar sana.

"Di kamarmu?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Nash!"

"Kujaga hanya untukmu. Silahkan mendoainya jika kau mau, Seijuurou!"

Senyum seketika berubah menjadi seringai. Jarak masing-masing hampir tidak ada hingga benar-benar tiada ketika Nash merasakan permukaan bibir Seijuurou bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

 **Kesempatan.**

Tapi sayangnya baru saja hilang.

"Sudah kukotori, Nash."

Lagi-lagi senyuman yang membuat Nash mengumpat. Mengumpat di dalam hati.

Seijuurou cepat menarik diri rupanya. Dan tanpa sadar sepenuhnya, tubuh Nash limbung ke balakang akibat dorongan pemuda kecil di depannya, yang tengah bangkit dan siap melangkah menjauhinya. Sampai di depan pintu, Nash yakin, benar-benar yakin pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang sambil melempar senyuman nakal untuknya.

Persetan dengan akal sehat.

 _'Ada kamar tamu di belah kamarku di Kyoto. Sewanya murah, cukup datang ke kamarku setiap malam.'_

Akal sehat, selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, NashAka again. WHAT THE FUDGE WAS HAPPENED IN THE ENDING OF EXTRA GAME?!**


End file.
